El amor de un padre
by XxARES-SAMAxX
Summary: Zeus desde hace un tiempo a estado desarrollando interes en uno de sus hijos,pero cuando porfin se anima a buscarlo se encuentra una escena que lo pone por demas de furioso


_**El amor de un padre**_

 _ **Zeus a estado muy irritado estos días,nadie sabe la razón ni siquiera Hera,pero todos suponen que el dios de los dioses a estado muy ocupado y no a podido ir de "cacería".aunque esas suposiciones no estaban del todo equivocadas pero lamentablemente el tenia en mente ya una "presa" pero no una cualquiera y eso le frustraba no, así que para mantener su mente alejada de su "presa" a estado trabajando sin parar por días. el seguía metido en lleno en el trabajo que no noto que alguien entraba a su despacho**_

 _ **-Zeus,cariño,¿hay algo que te preocupa?-le pregunto Hera,ella conocía bien a su esposo y sabe que el jamas se pone a trabajar y es muy raro que ahora lo haga sin descansar un segundo**_

 _ **-no pasa nada- Zeus le respondió de una forma tan automática que la dejo mas preocupada**_

 _ **-voy a visitar con Demeter a perséfone,¿no quieres venir acompañarnos?-**_

 _ **-¿Solo irán ustedes dos?-pregunto Zeus sin para de trabajar pero solo era una engaño estaba muy atento a lo que fuera a responder su mujer**_

 _ **-si,Ares iva a venir con nosotras pero Apolo necesitaba hablar con el,así que ya no vendrá-ante lo dicho por Hera,Zeus se molesto y sin quererlo rompió la pluma con la que escribía asustando a Hera**_

 _ **-¿ocurre algo malo?-pregunto una asustada Hera sin saber que hizo o que dijo para molestar a su marido**_

 ** _-¿porque Apolo quiere_ _hablar_ _con Ares?-dijo Zeus con molestia y marcando su irritación en el "hablar"_**

 _ **-no lo se,ares parecía muy confundido también- Zeus volvió a lo que estaba haciendo ignorando a Hera**_

 _ **ella consiente de que no era buen momento para hablar con Zeus, salio del despacho.**_

 _ **-¿que mierda querrá Apolo con ares?-se pregunto en voz alta el dios de los dioses olvidando el trabajo que tenia pendiente.**_

 _ **-mmm... no creo que importe si voy a ver como están mis hijo-y con eso en mente se paro de su gran trono para dirigirse hacia el templo de Apolo**_

 _ **mientras tanto en el templo de Apolo**_

 _ **-¿que asunto tienes conmigo?-pregunto ares molesto por no poder ir con su madre al inframundo a visitar a su tío favorito**_

 _ **-calma, Ares, solo quiero decirte algo-hablo Apolo con su usual tranquilidad**_

 _ **-habla de una vez-Ares ya no tenia paciencia para aguantar mas estar en el templo del dios del sol,pero el dios de la guerra no se esperaba que su hermanastro se le acercara de tal forma que pareciera que lo iva a besar**_

 _ **-¿A-Apolo que haces?-ares estaba poniéndose nervioso por el acercamiento de su hermano**_

 _ **-Ares,desde hace mucho tiempo te deseo-le susurro el dios del sol mientra lo agarraba por la cintura y lo pegaba mas a su cuerpo**_

 _ **-Apolo, d-debes estas confundido-Ares se estaba asustando por el comportamiento de su hermano**_

 _ **-tu eres el que esta confundido,Ares yo quiero que seas mio-dijo Apolo para luego besar y lamer el cuello del dios de la guerra**_

 _ **-no, no espera basta!-cuando Ares quiso utilizar su poder de dios de la guerra,no pudo, solo se debilito mas**_

 _ **-q-que me p-pasa-ares estaba muy débil, lo único que lo mantenía en pies es Apolo que aun lo sostenía por la cintura**_

 _ **-estas parado en una alfombra que iso Hefestos,sirve para debilitar a un dios por unas horas, suficiente tiempo para hacer lo que quiera contigo-Apolo le quito la parte de arriba de su armadura dejando ver su pecho blanco y sexy al descubierto.**_

 _ **-eres tan bello hermano-le dijo apolo para besar con suabidad su pecho dejando marcas a su paso**_

 _ **-m-maldito, te arrepentirás de e-esto-le dijo entrecortado ares molesto y asqueado por los besos de su hermano**_

 _ **-no te preocupes tu también lo disfrutara-**_

 _ **-no creo disfrutar una violación-**_

 ** _-eres mio y solo mio y yo are lo que quiera contigo-le hablo apolo mietra le mordía el hombro para que todos supieran que el dios de la guerra tenia dueño y no era afrodita_**

 _ **-¡QUE CREES QUE HACES APOLO!-Zeus estaba que mataba a el dios del sol por atreverse a tocar a su hijo**_

 _ **-p-padre no es lo que parece- Apolo miraba con miedo a su padre nunca se imagino que su padre reaccionaria de esa forma**_

 _ **-¿!SI NO ESTABAS APUNTO DE VIOLAR A ARES,ENTOCES QUE TRATABAS DE HACER¡?-Zeus estaba furioso no había nadie que pudiera calmar a Dios de los dioses**_

 _ **-p-padre-ares ya no podía mantenerse consiente,solo pasa dos segundos cuando ya Zeus estaba a su lado**_

 _ **-tranquilo hijo nada te pasara,yo te voy a cuidar-le dijo con un tono amoroso mientras lo cargaba tipo princesa,ares ya no pudo mantenerse despierto así que sin mas se dejo caer dormido pero sin preocupaciones sabiendo que su padre estaba hay para protegerlo.**_

 _ **-Apolo,como te atreves hacerle esto a tu hermano-Zeus estaba un poco mas tranquilo al verificar que ares no estuviera herido.**_

 _ **-padre,porque me detienes,a ti nunca te a importado lo que le pase a Ares-apolo oculto un poco su miedo y enfrento a Zeus**_

 _ **-escúchame bien Apolo, y que no se te olvide,yo AMO CON MI VIDA a Ares-apolo al escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de su padre se dio cuenta que cometió el error mas grande de su vida al querer violar a Ares**_

 _ **-Lo lamento mucho padre-**_

 _ **-con eso no evitaras tu castigo en dos horas se ara un juicio para determinar tu castigo-dicho eso Zeus desapareció junto con ares dejando a un aterrado Apolo atrás**_

 _ **Zeus llego a su templo y se adentro para luego ir así su cuarto privado donde deposito a ares en la cama con mucho cuidado como si se fuera a romper. Zeus reviso con mas detalles el cuerpo de su hijo para ver si tenia una herida,ares no estaba herido pero si tenia marcas de chupones y una mordida en el hombro**_

 ** _-maldito seas Apolo,pagara por haber tocado a mi Ares- Zeus esta que echaba humo por las orejas, el había estado encerrado en su despacho por días para no hacerle nada a Ares y viene el imbécil de Apolo a tocarlo y dejarlo en tal lamentable estado,eso no lo perdonaría fácilmente._**

 _ **Si la persona en la que estaba interesado el dios de dioses era su hijo Ares pero sabiendo que ese tipo de relación con su hijo mayor traería problemas trato de convencerse de que no podía, pero al ver a Apolo tratando de violar a su adorado hijo,sintió que debía proteger a Ares de todos y lo todo,que no quería separarse de el nunca y así sera.**_

 _ **Zeus se separo unos momento de ares para llamar a Hermes el mensajero de los dioses**_

 _ **-en que puedo ayudarlo padre-hablo Hermes apareciendo repentinamente en la habitación**_

 _ **-quiero que llames a todos los dioses,habrá una reunión dentro de dos horas-**_

 _ **-la razón mi señor-**_

 _ **-sera una de juicio-**_

 _ **-¿esto tiene que ver con el estado de mi hermano ares?-Hermes no pudo evitar notar el cuerpo de ares que dormía tranquilamente en la cama de Zeus**_

 _ **-si- Hermes se dio cuenta que su padre Zeus no iva hablar mas así que sin mas demora se fuera para dar el mensaje a todos los dioses.**_

 _ **Zeus viendo que Hermes se retiro se acerco hacia la cama donde descansaba Ares y se sentó al costado de la cama. El dios se quedo observando lo hermoso que es su hijo, ese cabello plateado largo hasta la cintura,su piel blanca y sin ningún defecto, sus largas pestañas color plateado que adornaban su ojos que en ese momento estaban cerrados pero que eran de un bello color dorado, su cuerpo bien formado y definido que invitaba a poseerlo**_

 _ **-mmm... padre-hablo ares despertando mientra veía a su padre confundido**_

 _ **-estoy aquí hijo mio-hablo con dulzura Zeus.**_

 _ **Ares se sentó en la cama y empiezo a ver por todos lados sin tener idea en donde estaba**_

 _ **-estas en mi habitación privada hijo-hablo Zeus adivinado lo que pensaba Ares**_

 _ **-¿que paso con Apolo?,padre-hablo ares**_

 ** _-no tienes que preocuparte mas Ares,estoy contigo y te voy a proteger-después de decir eso Zeus abrazo a Ares siendo correspondido por el dios de la guerra_**

 _ **en ese momento Zeus pensó que no seria malo empezar una relación con su hijo,después de todo tiene toda la eternidad para conquistarlo,y con esa meta en mente Zeus abrazo mas a su hijo con una gran sonrisa**_

 _ **fin**_


End file.
